The Return
by McSwarek
Summary: After Andy and Nick's return, Andy has a rough start getting back into work. When she returns two weeks later, she has a young girl shadowing her and an ex-boyfriend doing everything he can to get a word in with her. What happens when the young girl's life is put in danger and Sam thinks Andy is in danger as well?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Andy and Nick had gotten back.

Two weeks since Sam had saved Andy.

Two weeks since Andy had seen Sam with the new cop, the S.W.A.T girl.

Two weeks since Andy had been able to face anyone at work, even her best friend, Traci.

Two weeks ago, Andy had gotten back, had been heartbroken (again) and had decided that she was going to give herself some time to figure out what she wanted from life and her job. Two weeks ago she decided that, and now the brunette found herself walking to 15th Division, taking in the scenery around her and ignoring the empty feeling in her stomach.

Nick had called a few times, even came over to make sure she was eating and staying healthy. After the six months they'd spent together, they'd grown close as cops, and even closer as friends. After these six months and two weeks, after everything she'd learned, he was the only person she could trust to have her back. Him and Traci, but even Traci was a bit distant after her return.

Walking in through the back entrance, Andy took carefully measured steps, her eyes darting around the hallway, making sure she didn't run into anyone she didn't want to. She wasn't quite ready to face some people; Gail, Dov, Noelle, Traci… Sam. Always Sam. He'd moved on, and Andy knew that she couldn't see him if she didn't move on.

So what if they worked together? Andy was very good at avoiding people.

It seemed as if the place was deserted, there wasn't a cop in sight. It didn't do much to Andy's nerves as she got to the female locker room and walked in, hearing a few lockers slam and other female voices talking. The comfort of the chatter and noise was welcomed.

Going up to her old locker, the cop spun the dials in the familiar pattern, snapping it open and looking inside to see how empty and bare it was. Made sense after six months of not being used. Six months and two weeks.

Andy got into her uniform, taking some time and avoiding eye contact with those who walked past to go out the door and to Parade. She had maybe five minutes until Parade and planned on using that time to prepare herself to see all her old friend, all of her old coworkers and her old boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Those few minutes to herself though didn't seem to want to be alone with her, because there was a locker closing before a set of eyes were peering at her.

"Andy McNally, right?"

Looking up, Andy saw the dark hair, dark skinned girl that she didn't exactly want to be around.

"Yeah. Cruz, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, Marlo Cruz. Good to have you back. Everyone has missed you."

Before Andy could get another word in, Cruz was out the door and Andy was standing up, looking at the clock to see that it was time for Parade.

Stepping out of the locker room, there was a drastic change from what she had seen when she came in. Officers were hustling around, a majority of them going to the Parade room while some were just getting off shift and going into their respective locker rooms.

Walking into the Parade room, Andy kept to the back, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Frank walk in through the opposite door, his eyes looking around for a moment before they locked on McNally's. Giving her the smallest of smiles, he turned his attention to the rest of his officers before he began his speech.

Nothing big was happening so the meeting was short. Andy thought she was going to be getting away with not having attention called to her, but just as she thought, Frank looked at her.

"I'd also like to welcome back Officer McNally. 15 has missed you, and I'm glad to say that she's back to full duty today. Serve, protect and bring in those bad guys."

Assignments were on the board, as usual, and after the choruses of 'welcome back's and 'we've missed you's, Andy was able to get to the board to see who she'd be riding with. She fully expected to be with a T.O. but was pleasantly surprised. She was riding by herself.

"McNally, I have someone here for you to meet."

Looking up at her boss, she nodded before following him out into the bullpen.

"Officer McNally, this is Christina Lewis. Christina, this is Officer McNally. She'll be the officer you'll shadowing for the next week. Use your time well, and I hope to see you in a few years." The older man walked away, leaving McNally confused and the young girl giddy and bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Officer McNally, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've read a lot about you. All good things of course. I'm Christina, although, people usually call me Chrissy."

The girl, Chrissy, had brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders and her eyes were a unique kind of blue. She was dressed very professionally, although the clothes she was wearing seemed to be just the slightest too big for her. She wasn't a big girl by no means, but she also wasn't a stick figure.

"You can call me Andy. I'll be happy to show you around although, fair warning; it's my first week back. So we're probably going to be learning some things together. I'm a little rusty."

Chrissy didn't seem to mind as she held her bag close to her body, looking around, her eyes landing on a figure behind McNally.

"Who's that? He won't stop staring. I'm not sure if it's at you or me, but it's…. weird."

Turning, Andy saw the dark figure turn just as she did, walking back to his desk in the D's office. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the girl before putting a smile on her face.

"How about I take you out to breakfast and we get to know each other a little better?"

Watching the young girl nod, Andy and Chrissy both walked out back to the cruisers, putting their bags in the trunk before getting in and driving away, Andy's mind somewhere other than on the girl next to her.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, that was some awesome feedback from the first chapter. I took everyone's suggestions into account and they've been added or explained in this chapter. And I'm taking almost all of Chrissy's experiences and information from actual experiences and information that I've had or have received. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters recognized in this story, only my own. All belong to their respected owners, sadly.**

* * *

The car ride was silent for a few moments, Andy thinking about the man she _shouldn't _be thinking about. He was taken, he had a girlfriend and he had moved on from her. He obviously didn't care or he did and he just didn't want to be with her anymore. Andy wasn't sure what to think when it came to Sam. Whenever she thought of him her thoughts were jumbled and she didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"I'm being trained…sort of, if you were wondering."

The voice came out of the silence, breaking Andy from her thoughts. Looking over to the 18 year old, she smiled, nodding her head.

"So you're in the academy?"

"No. I didn't want to spend four years gaining my skills but getting rusty. I'm in a program, they teach us about the law and what to do in certain situations. We also get to volunteer with certain fields like dispatch and the jails. Also patrolling, obviously. I've waited three months to be here, after all the tests and the paperwork."

Andy was surprised. She'd been working in the force for almost four years now and she had never heard of these programs. "Wow. So you kind of go through the same application process as we do?"

Chrissy just nodded her head, looking at the equipment that was covering the center of the car's dash. She looked absolutely fascinated and like she was in heaven.

"Look, I know you're not a rookie, but you're interested in the job, and I'm not a training officer, but there are some things I want you to keep in mind. I don't want you to touch anything in the car until I tell you too. Don't write anything down in your memo book unless I tell you too. Don't talk to anyone, look at me first. Do as I say and not as I do. And –"

"1520 we have a domestic at 40 Beckett Ave. Neighbors called a complaint, children on scene. You've been requested for backup."

Grabbing the talkie, Andy responded and started to drive towards the house in question. "Alright, so breakfast is going to be on hold for a little, I hope you don't mind. If we've been requested it shouldn't take too long, we'll stop by, make sure everything is under control, check on the kids, possibly call Child Services."

Chrissy nodded, her face bright and happy. "You're speech was good. Straight, to the point. You'd be a good training officer."

Andy gave the girl a side glance, smiling slightly at her comment and making a mental note to thank Oliver for that. They pulled up to the house soon after, both having prepared themselves for hopefully an easy call. Going to the back of the car, the officer popped the trunk and grabbed a vest that was under the bags, handing it to the brunette. "Put this on, just as a precaution. I know you've signed liability and everything, but we don't want anything bad to happen, and this will stop the bullets, if there are any."

The two women walked towards the front of the house, seeing two detectives talking to the woman standing in the doorway as well as two officers trying to preoccupy the children. Andy could feel her stomach drop as she looked between the officers and the detectives.

"McNally, would you mind helping with these kids. They live here and the Detectives want to keep them out of the house." Marlo Cruz spoke up as she watched the two walk up to them, giving the new girl a look over. "Whose this?"

"This is Christina Lewis. She's in a police program training to be an officer. She'll be shadowing me for the week."

Cruz nodded before handing off the youngest, an infant no older than 7 months old, to Andy, then the young two, maybe three year old to Chrissy. Gail walked up towards them, a seven year old gripping her hand, making it paler than it already was.

"So, we've got a potential recruit? How have you liked the job already? I mean, you're with the best of the best."

Chrissy looked at Andy, the officer nodding her head before she looked back to Peck.

"It's been good, I guess. I've been reading up on everyone at 15, just to get some inside information. My training officer has told me a lot about you guys too. He also says you're the best of the best. Says it's been a tough couple of years, but you've all done some spectacular things. You're Gail Peck, right? Your mom is the superintendent?"

The blonde looked at the girl, impressed. "Yeah, she is, although I normally don't associate myself with her. Anyway, have fun with the kids; I'm going to go see what's going on." Handing off the last kid to Chrissy, she turned on her heels and walked towards the front of the house where Sam and Marlo were standing and talking.

Sam's eyes continued to look over at Andy, then at the young children before back to his new girlfriend. It didn't go past Andy or Chrissy, and there was a small smile on the younger girl's face. "So, he seems to be into you. And he's hot. Why don't you go for it?"

Looking down at her, Andy laughed, shaking her head as she shifted the child from one hip to another. "Believe you me, I did. It was… complicated. Things got hard and he ran off and blamed me, then came back and said he loved me while I was holding a bomb. It was stupid of him to say it at that moment. I made the mistake of running away, though." Shrugging her shoulders, Andy heard someone clear their throat before she turned to look right into Sam Swarek's eyes. He had a small smirk on his face.

He'd obviously heard.

"We have a homicide, we think. Could be self defense, but we'll have to look more into it. I've called child services to come pick up the kids while we take the mom into custody to question her. I see you've got a straggler. Is that another mistake of yours?" Oh he was going to have so much fun with this new information.

"She's a future cop, Swarek. In a police program, shadowing me. How much did you hear, exactly?" As far as she knew, Chrissy was out of her thoughts as she felt the heat raising up her neck and probably creeping into her cheeks.

"Enough. I heard enough. Stay with the kids until someone gets here. I'll get someone to get some of their belongings after we process everything." His eyes lingered a second longer before he turned and went back to where Traci was standing, comforting the mother as Gail cuffed her.

Turning back to Chrissy, she saw the smile on the girl's face and Andy couldn't help but shake her head. "Did I mention he has a girlfriend?"

That made the 18 year old laugh. "Well, he obviously still likes you! Did you see the way he was checking you out? I mean, I would love that."

After twenty minutes of keeping the kids entertained, Child Services finally came and took the kids before releasing the officer and her shadow. Both Chrissy and Andy walked back towards the cruiser after Andy talked with Traci to make sure they weren't needed. They had other officers there as well as the proper authorities and Andy was cleared to take her shadow.

Once in the car, they settled into an easy conversation.

"So, how about you? Any boys in your life giving you a hard time?" Andy let her eyes drift to her for a second before looking back at the road, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious or unusual.

"Uh, no. No guys. Ever. I mean, guys in general give me a hard time, but they never give me the time of day. I'm sure I'll be the next 40 year old virgin or something." Chrissy's eyes were on the pen she was playing that she had pulled out from somewhere.

"Well, be glad. I know it seems hard now, but just wait until they do start to notice you, because believe me, they will. You're a beautiful girl and have nothing to worry about." Andy gave the girl a small smile as the continued to drive around town, the day continuing to be very slow.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy! I'm trying not to rush this story and if you feel it is, please let me know. Constructive Criticism is accepted and wanted! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I had forgotten the thrill of getting an email saying I had a new review or follower. You've all been so nice! I'm glad this is getting so much feedback and an amazing amount of followers.**

**This chapter is just between Andy and Chrissy, just to get a little better look into Chrissy's life and for them to get to know each other a little better. I have big plans for this story, though, and I'm hoping none of your figure them out before they're revealed! Next chapter will include Swarek and a few of the other coppers of 15.**

******This story isn't beta'd, so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a babysitter, looking for something to fill my time. If I got the offer to write or act in Rookie Blue, I would drop everything to do it. Until then, I'm here!**

* * *

The morning was by far the slowest it had ever been for Andy. They had made a traffic stop and the cop had explained it step by step while Chrissy had written each of them down. It had taken longer than the usual ten minutes, but at least it had given them something to do.

Andy was enjoying the new company, though. It was nice to have someone there that didn't know about all the drama and baggage that came with the coppers at 15. They were just having normal conversations like normal girls. It was a good change.

When 11:30 came around and there hadn't been any calls or traffic stops, Andy and Chrissy decided they should go to lunch.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Andy didn't mind where they went, as long as they had good food and it was somewhat quick. They had to be able to leave on a moment's notice and that was hard to find with a lot of quality food places.

Chrissy took a moment to think about where they could go; keeping her eyes peeled for the diners and restaurants they were driving by.

"What about that diner down the road from the division? I think it's called the House of Parliament?"

The younger girl looked hesitant about her suggestion but Andy had been there, and it was actually really good.

"No, that's good. It's right down from the station. I'm not sure why I didn't think of that. Maybe we could stop by and see how the case is going after we eat some?"

"You mean to see how Detective Swarek is?"

Chrissy had a smug smile on her face, knowing that, even after these few hours she'd spent with the officer, just saying that would get a small rise out of her. Small enough to make it enjoyable, but not unbearable.

"No, I mean to check on the case. I'm really going to get over him and move on. I mean, he's moved on, so it should be easier." Andy sounded hesitant about the declaration. Seeing him with Marlo Cruz had been tough on her and had been a very small reason of her taking these past two weeks off.

Very small.

She just wanted to move on, like him, to stop comparing her life to him and their relationship and to stop comparing every guy she saw walk by to him. Andy was tired of thinking about him because she knew that she was the only one thinking of their past relationship. Obviously, or he wouldn't be with S.W.A.T girl.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to check on the case. Maybe you can introduce me to some of your friends. I want to see how you guys act around each other. I mean, I know you're just like me, but it still seems like you're all superheroes, even being here and experiencing the little that we have."

Chrissy was a nice girl, she was very humble and she seemed to think so highly of police officers and anyone else who puts their lives before others. She was so innocent, and Andy hated that she was helping her pursue the end to her innocence.

Pulling up outside the pub, the two girls got out and headed inside, seating themselves more towards the front and ordering some waters before looking at the menus.

Things were calm in the pub, only a few patrons seated around at tables and the bar.

"Tell me about yourself, Chrissy. I mean, tell me about your family, friends, aspirations, whatever. I feel like we've been talking all morning about me." Andy looked at the younger girl, feeling a strange affection toward her.

The brunette looked hesitant and took a few moments before she started to speak.

"Okay, uhm, I grew up with my grandparents and my mom, although my mom and I never really got along. I was closer to my grandparents and it was like they raised me and my mom was my sister that I couldn't stand. That's probably why I want to be a cop. My grandpa was in the Vietnam War and then was an officer up until I was four or five. I grew up with the war and cop stories."

Taking a drink of her water, Chrissy took a breather as they ordered their food. When the waitress was gone, Andy stayed silent, letting Chrissy decide to continue or not.

"I moved out a couple of weeks ago. I'm going to university in the fall and I'm going to major in Criminology and minor in Psychology. I've never really had any friends, I've never had a boyfriend, and... Yeah I think that's really it." The brunette shrugged her shoulders, looking down to her water to notice it was gone.

"You get nervous when you talk, don't you?" Andy smiled as she nodded her head. "I know the feeling. I've never been into public speaking myself. My cheeks always get really hot."

Chrissy laughed, thanking the waitress as she refilled her water.

"My ears get really red and start to burn."

The conversation following was simple and easy flowing. They were more similar than they had expected so conversation wasn't a problem. They ate their food and laughed together, spending a good forty-five talking and having a good time before they paid for their food and got back into the cruiser.

"So what happened between you and Swarek? I mean, I've given you total crap about him and I'm not really sure exactly what happened."

Andy sighed; wishing these five blocks would pass faster and traffic would speed up a bit. The question was inevitable, especially with what she was sure was seen as chemistry between the two.

"He was my T.O. and that's really the end of it. I got a boyfriend, and when he was working after I… after I shot someone, Swarek was there for me. Nothing happened, but it sort of ignited that spark. I got engaged, he cheated on me, and Sa – Swarek was there. We stared a relationship, I told him I loved him, and then a few days later his best friend was murdered. We tried to save him but we couldn't. The rest was history and well, you know the rest."

It was silent in the car for a moment, the cruiser pulling into the Sally port and the engine being cut off, the silence becoming almost deafening.

"You guys will figure it out. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I may not know you very well or him at all, but I have seen the way a man looks at a woman when he loves her, and that's how he looks at you. He heard you earlier that you admitted you made a mistake, so now the ball is in his court."

Andy watched Chrissy slip out of the car, going around to the trunk and waiting for the officer. When she finally was able to get out, she stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"You know, for never having a boyfriend before, you seem really good at giving advice or saying the right thing."

Chrissy just shrugged her shoulders, a bright smile on her face as they both walked into the station, hoping for some more activity.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed! Feedback is awesome, and I try to incorporate all of your feedbacks and comments for the stories! Let me know of any mistakes or any changes/things you want to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome response from you guys! You guys are seriously amazing and I love reading your reviews! Please please keep them coming! I know everyone says it, but they really do inspire me to write more and post sooner.**

**As promised, some interaction between Sam and Andy!**

**Rookie Blue comes back tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: James and Chrissy are my characters, all the others aren't, unfortunately!**

* * *

The two women walked into the station, Chrissy taking in everything that was going on around her. They had gone through booking and two men had been in the bull pen while another was getting processed. He had been almost done, so she asked the officer in charge to radio her when there was a new person getting booked. Andy wanted the younger girl to get the full effect of what goes on in the station.

It was much busier than it had been when they had been in there in the morning, which made Andy wonder where everyone was getting their work. Her radio was on, but she wasn't getting any of the calls, which was interesting.

Not looking into it, Andy watched as Chrissy stopped and looked at the officers walking around, a few at desks answering phones, others standing around and drinking coffee.

"McNally, can I talk to you?" Turning, she saw Sam standing in front of the D's office, his arms crossed as he looked between her and Chrissy. "Alone."

Looking at Chrissy, she smiled and nodded. "I'll just get some coffee and maybe ask a few questions around." The girl walked away, going to the coffee station and making herself a cup before she looked around.

Andy sighed and turned on her heel, knowing she couldn't babysit the girl and hold her hand in every situation. Oliver was already with her talking about whatever they were talking about, leaving Andy to hold her own against Sam.

She could hold her own, of course. She just didn't want to deal with him. Not now.

"Detective. What can I help you with?" She stood back, closer to the steps, and stared at him, raising an eyebrow as he just stood there. He turned on his heels and walked over to his desk, waiting for her to follow him.

When she didn't, he sighed, shaking his head as he stared at her.

"Its work related, if that's what you're wondering. I figured since you were there I would fill you in on the case. I also have a favor to ask you."

Sam sat at his desk, crossing his arms as he stared at Andy, her brown eyes staring back at him. Neither broke the connection and Andy could feel the butterflies slowly begin to flutter in her stomach. Before they could bother her anymore, she broke their eye contact and went into the glass case, feeling trapped as she pulled the chair from Traci's desk and up in front of Sam's.

She never realized how close the two worked together. They seemed to get along and they were working together all the time. She was sure it was like a therapy session, both of them being in each other's company. With Jerry dying just under a year ago and him being Sam's best friend and Traci's fiancé, she knew it was tough on both of them.

Andy was there for Traci no matter what. Even in the middle of the night when she got a call from Traci because she'd had a dream or she'd just let herself go. It was rare, but it happened, and Andy was always there; excluding the past six months, of course. They were probably hard, especially with the wedding date coming and going and Andy wasn't even able to call her best friend to make sure she was okay. Andy had been a horrible friend, and she hadn't gotten to talk to Traci much the past couple of weeks she'd been back. She didn't even know if her friend was mad at her and now that it had crossed her mind she wanted to call the girl right away.

"Andy!"

Looking up, Andy realized Sam had been talking and she'd missed all of it.

"Sorry. Where's Traci?" She wanted to talk to her and hopefully she was there at the station.

"Her and Peck went to go follow a lead. Did you hear anything I said?"

There was concern in his eyes and worry evident in his voice. Of course he had to be worried about her. Just as Andy was trying to get over him he starts to show affection and show how much he cares. It's almost like he cares.

"No. I don't really need to know about the case. I've got a shadow and I need to look out for her, so I don't really need anything extra. What was that favor you needed?" Less interaction was better when it came to Sam.

It would be good exposure for Chrissy, she would get to see how the detectives got to work and she would probably be interested, but Andy couldn't do that. Not today.

"Right, your _shadow_. So, the guy who was killed, his wife is in questioning with Cruz, but she didn't do it. I called the brother, James Hernandez, and he's coming in so I can inform him of his brother's death." Sam slid a picture across the desk so that Andy could look at him. "If you could just keep an eye out for him for at least a little while. I mean, you don't seem very busy, so I figured it would give you something to do, maybe show your… shadow the boring side to being a cop."

Andy took the picture, staring at it for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do that. I mean, we just had a forty-five minute lunch at House of Parliament down the road, so we are kind of… how did you know I wasn't busy? Are you keeping tabs on me Mr. Swarek?"

Looking up, Andy saw the slightly sheepish look on his face before he gave her a big smile, his dimples showing. "You caught me. You're my favorite. That's never gonna change." He shrugged his shoulders, saying what he did so nonchalantly.

Andy gave him a slight nod, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling before she stood up, the picture of the brother in her hand. She was almost out the door before she remembered she did want to ask him one question.

"How has Traci been? Is she okay? I mean, it's been so long and with everything that has happened and that has passed I just… she's doing okay, right?"

Sam stared at her for a moment before looking down, pushing a pen around for a moment before he crossed his arms, keeping his eyes down.

"She's holding up. She needed her best friend, and when things are there, the space gets filled up. She and Gail got pretty close. They both needed it. She's missed a few days, but she'd doing alright." He looked up at Andy, his eyes sad, his words full of double meaning. Whether she got it or not, it was on her.

Andy got it, though. _When things are gone they get replaced._ Gail replaced her with Traci and Marlo replaced her with Sam.

"If you see her when I leave, will you tell her to call me? I want to apologize." Sam just nodded his head before he clicked a few things on his computer and started to type, indicating to Andy that it was time for her to leave.

Turning, Andy walked out of the office and down the steps, seeing a slight crowd around Chrissy. Her cheeks were a light pink and she was gripping the coffee cup as if it were her life line. She had a smile on her face, but she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Someone had said something and they all laughed.

Chrissy's eyes looked around the room, landing on Andy and waving at her, hoping and praying that the officer would come and save her. She loved being around people, but she was the center of attention and everyone was looking at her, asking her questions, urging her to ask them questions . There were maybe four or five officers around, but Chrissy couldn't tell. Her eyes were on the floor most of the time, or even on a wall behind the small group. She wasn't good when she was the center of attention. It was never her cup of tea.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Chrissy is here to learn, not be stared at and poked and prodded. Now, unless you all have something intelligent to say, I think you should all go." Andy tried to keep a smile on her face but she really wasn't in the mood. She was being replaced, and it wasn't her favorite feeling.

They all left, excluding Oliver who stared at her, crossing his arms as he leaned against a concrete beam holding the building up. "How are you doing, McNally? Holding up alright?"

Andy nodded, giving him a tight smile. "It's rough, but I'm working on it. How's Zoe?"

"Zoe's good, she's good. I'm not sleeping on the couch anymore, so that's a plus. We're working on it." Oliver had a slight drinking problem, though. It had never been bad, but since Jerry's death, it was getting worse and worse with every lonely night coming and going. Zoe wasn't fond of it at all, and it wasn't exactly helping the situation, but he was trying to keep it under control. He was trying.

"Glad to hear it." Watching the older man leave, Andy turned to Chrissy, watching her look down at the coffee before throwing it away in a nearby trash. "It's never good, don't try and fool yourself. We got an assignment!"

Handing the picture over to the young girl, Andy made her way to an empty desk, pulling a comfortable chair next to hers and sat down, turning the computer on and letting it warm up as Chrissy walked over, looking at the picture.

"Who's this?" She set the photo down before sitting in the chair, looking at the computer before looking at the officer next to her.

"That is James Hernandez. Remember that house we went to earlier? Well, it was apparently a homicide, and Sa—Swarek wants to inform him of his brother's death. We are supposed to point him in the right direction when he gets here. In the mean time, I was informed to teach you on the 'boring' part of the job. Although, after today, I'm sure you think it's all boring."

Chrissy smiled, shaking her head as she leaned back in the chair. "No, it's fun. I mean, it hasn't been exciting, but it hasn't been completely boring. I thought I knew a lot, but apparently, I didn't. So, you're going to teach me about paperwork?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders as she logged into the computer. "I mean, I've been on the job for a few years now and being under cover so this is a slow day. _Really_ slow. I probably just jinxed us, but at least it will give us something to do!"

Opening up a program, Andy began to walk Chrissy through the electronic version of their paperwork which was usually done after they filled out the paper. They always had the handwritten and the typed version for back up and consistency. Feeling someone tap her arm, Andy looked over to see Chrissy staring at a guy who was standing at the front desk.

Turning, Andy saw James Hernandez standing at the desk, looking around, waiting to be helped. "Alright, we don't have to do much. We just have to take him to the D's office and Swarek will take it from there."

Nodding, Chrissy followed as Andy stood and went over to the desk, smiling at the man on the other side. "Mr. Hernandez?"

He nodded his head, sticking out his hand. "Yeah, James Hernandez. James. I was called by a Detective Swarek about my brother's death? I was asked to come down as soon as I could."

Andy nodded, shaking his head. "I'm Officer McNally. I'll take you to Detective Swarek right now." Punching in the code, she opened the door and held it open for James to walk through. She didn't want to introduce Chrissy due to liability and safety. She had no idea who this guy was or if he was considered a suspect, so it was better for everyone.

"Officer McNally, it's nice to meet you." The three of them walked through the desks towards the D's office, James and Andy next to each other while Chrissy was behind Andy slightly, keeping her distance.

"Are Maria and Dylan's kids alright?" Looking down at the Officer, he hoped she had some information about his sister-in-law and his nieces and nephew.

"They're with child services, but Detective Swarek will give you all the details." Knocking on the glass, he watched as Sam looked up from speaking to Officer Cruz, the smile on her face faltering as she saw the younger officer.

"James Hernandez is here."

Stepping aside, Andy let the man walk by, watching as Marlo left the room and Sam shook hands with the man. "Thanks Andy." He gave her a small smile before he motioned for the man to sit down and they stared to speak. Closing the door, Andy turned to see Chrissy staring at the man.

"What? Why are you looking at him like that? Do you know him?"

The young girl looked up, shaking her head. "No, no. It's just… he seemed to know a lot about his brother. I thought he was going to be informed of his brother."

Andy walked down the stairs before turning to look at the two men on the other side of the glass.

"I guess Sam told him over the phone. It's not protocol, but Sam's never been one to follow the rules."

* * *

**Okay, please review, let me know if you don't like something, don't understand something or just want to rub my ego! **

**Thank you all so much again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was very hesitant about this chapter, and I'm still not so sure about it. I read over it again, though, and I thought it would be a good chapter to keep things moving along and so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't won the characters from Rookie Blue, or anything to do with it. Sad, but true.**

* * *

Andy finished the paperwork tour as quickly as she could without skipping any steps. It took another five minutes, at most, which was still too long for the officer's liking. Chrissy seemed genuinely interested in all of police work, though, which was refreshing. Andy grew up learning about the boring paperwork, and she assumed Chrissy did as well, but the girl was eager and excited to do everything that the job handed her.

"How about I show you a bit of action? I'm sure there's something in booking for us. Maybe someone will even act up!" Of course Andy didn't want to get anything out of hand, but she felt bad for the poor girl. Nothing had been happening that day, and Andy had done just about everything to try and jinx them.

Still, nothing happened.

"A little bit of action would be nice. I mean, I love seeing real police work, but I don't want it to be like this the _entire_ time." Chrissy had a slightly sheepish look on her face, as if Andy were to get angry at her for being bored.

"I completely understand! I'm bored too. Let's go find you some action."

With that, the two brunettes stood up and walked out of the office space and down the hall towards booking. They passed the three interrogation rooms, and when Andy saw all three were empty, she got curious.

"How about you go down and check out booking and I'll meet you there?"

Chrissy looked at her for a moment, looking slightly skeptical before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just don't get in any trouble. And don't get me in trouble!"

Andy laughed, shaking her head as she watched the younger girl turn and walk off towards where she'd been shown the area where criminals were booked was. Remembering something, Andy got the girl's attention.

"Hey, Chrissy. Stay behind the desk, okay? You'll see everything from there, and it'll be safer for you."

The girl smiled and nodded her head, her eyes following something for a moment, her body hesitant on moving forward.

"Why don't you just come with me and show me everything. We'll make it fun!"

Staring at the girl, Andy raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I'll be there in a minute, you go make things fun with the officer there and I'll join you."

Chrissy sighed before nodding and turning, her eyes continuing to dart into the kitchen area.

Curious to what the girl had seen, Andy thought about moving to where she had been just moments before, until she thought she should just get the encounter she was pursuing over with and could move on. She wasn't just curious about what Chrissy had seen, but what was going on with the case, as well.

Yeah, she'd said she wasn't interested, but in all reality, everyone was interested in most of the homicides that went through 15. Plus she'd watched the kids, and they were all sweet children, so she hoped that they were with someone they were familiar with.

Now, all she had to do was find Sam, push her pride aside and ask him about the case. She assumed that Cruz had finished her questions since no one was in the interrogation rooms or the observation rooms. Andy knew that the detective wasn't in his office since he'd escorted James Hernandez out and had gone down this hallway. That led her to one conclusion.

The kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Andy walked towards the kitchen, turning into the doorway and seeing the one thing she didn't want to see. It was irritating to see coworkers acting unprofessional in an open space, even if it was only for a moment. Andy was sure if it were anyone but Sam and Marlo standing in the kitchen, kissing, she would've been fine with it. Even find it kind of cute.

She wanted to be that girl, though. She had been at one point, but he'd never displayed his love, or his liking for her like he did with Marlo, and it really did put everything into perspective.

Andy hated herself for being so effected by the small display of affection, but, even after everything was said and done, at the end of the day, she knew where she wanted to be. She wanted to be with Sam, sharing a drink at the Penny or on his couch, curled up into his side.

At the end of the day, she wanted him to herself.

Clearing her throat, Andy kept her eyes down as she heard someone knock into the refrigerator, causing the contents to shake and another person picking up a cup, then setting it back down.

"McNally. What do you need?" Cruz was the first to speak, obviously less affected by her presence than Sam was. His eyes were casted to the ground, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I need to speak to the detective. If that's alright with you, of course." Andy didn't know this woman, but in the current situation, she felt resentment towards her. She was sure Marlo was a good cop and a good person, but Andy wasn't her biggest fan, and probably never would be.

The older woman looked between her boyfriend and his ex for a moment before she nodded and walked out of the room in silence, not needing to pick a fight with the younger woman or with her boyfriend later on for something she let slip out.

"What do you need McNally?" His voice was low and his back was to her, his hands working on fixing a new pot of coffee.

"I was just curious about the case. Was the mother cleared? I mean, those children don't deserve to be put into the system if they have family. There was the brother, and I'm sure they have grandparents." Andy had moved across the kitchen to stand next to the fridge, waiting to see if he was even going to glance at her.

"Uh, yeah, I know. The mother was cleared and they're dropping the children off at her parents' house where she's going to meet them."

Andy nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. "That's good. Great, actually. Thanks, for the information."

Standing for a moment longer, she waited to see if Sam would look at her, but he just turned on his heel and stared to walk out the opposite door across the kitchen.

"She seems good for you, Sam. You seem happy."

That got his attention. He stopped in the doorway before turning and giving Andy a small smile. "She's great, and I am happy. I'm sor—glad things are working out. For us. Marlo and me."

Andy looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning, heading for the door closest to her.

"Andy."

His voice was soft when he spoke to her, and when she turned to look at him, he had a look in his eyes. Something she'd seen before, so many times before she had left and before they had broken up. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like fish out of water. When he finally spoke, though, she wasn't expecting what he said. She was expecting something so different, yet she wasn't surprised when he did say it.

"Thanks."

With that, the detective left the room, leaving the officer staring after him, waiting for him to just turn around and say that he still loved her and that things weren't actually working out for him and Cruz and that he wanted her back. She wanted him to turn and take back everything he had said before, that she wasn't being replaced and that he had waited for her those six months.

He didn't though, and Andy hadn't expected the lump to form in her throat when she realized he wasn't going to come back to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and stepped out of the now empty kitchen excluding the memories, both good and bad, which would forever remain in there.

Making her way to booking, Andy saw someone in the bull pen and saw Chrissy sitting in a chair behind the desk, talking to Dov. Walking over to them, Andy sat in a chair, giving them each a small smile.

"What did he say?" Chrissy stared at her, a concerned look on her face as Dov sat back, a slight smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

Looking at the girl, Andy had to stare for a moment before she looked to Dov, then to the criminal behind the bars. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I had to pee."

Chrissy nodded her head for a moment before she stared to shake it and laugh lightly. "Right, I'm sure. I expect the full report when Officer Epstein isn't here."

"I told you to call me Dov, it's weird hearing that. No one says officer anymore." Dov had his arms crossed over his chest, keeping an eye on the man across the room.

"Right. Anyway, Dov invited me to the Penny tonight, and I'm way too young to drink, but, if it's alright with you, I'd like to come. Maybe I could meet everyone else" Chrissy was looking skeptical, like Andy wouldn't let her come.

Andy wasn't sure why she thought Andy would disapprove of her or what she did or didn't do. It seemed like everything she was doing throughout the day she would second guess herself and make It into a question instead of a statement. Chrissy was an adult, after all. "Yeah, that's fine with me. Maybe you can keep all of us in check with our drinking, especially since we have to work tomorrow." Dov nodded his head enthusiastically, a smile on his lips as he watched Chrissy.

Andy never thought going to a bar with a bunch of people who could drink would be enjoyable or something that anyone would want to do, but Chrissy seemed excited and was glowing. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me if you did or did not in the comment box below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! YAY!**

**Sorry about the wait, but this one is especially long, so I hope it makes up for the delay!**

**We get a little Chrissy/Sam action as well as James coming back. No Marlo though!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still just a college student trying to make a living for herself. Not an awesome creator of Rookie Blue.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, everything running smoothly and like things should. Chrissy and Andy went back out on patrol after their small visit with Dov and they got to give out a few parking tickets as well as two speeding tickets. Other then the traffic stops, though, nothing happened.

The citizens of Toronto felt like being good for the day. Normally, it was a good thing, but for this week, a little action would be nice.

The coppers finished their twelve hour shift at seven, the barn busier than ever with the changing shifts and the men and women of 15 coming and going. Chrissy waited outside the locker room, her small duffle bag over her shoulder as she waited for Andy to shower and change so they could go to the Penny.

As the brunette was standing and waiting, she watched the cops interact with each other. A few said hello, but they all mostly stayed to their shift partners, all having a certain routine that they followed. A few people came out of the locker rooms, although a majority of them she didn't recognize. She did recognize one, though.

Marlo Cruz walked out of the women's locker room, her eyes wandering around the hallway before she turned towards the sally port and was out of sight before Chrissy could even think of saying hello. Seeing the officer though did bring up something that she wanted to speak to someone about. Not Cruz, exactly, but her boyfriend.

Deciding that Andy could wait a little bit, Chrissy pushed off the wall and went towards the office area in hope of finding a certain detective. She was hoping he was still there, although she wasn't sure if he would be or not. She got to the detectives' office and saw him sitting at his computer with a frustrated look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Chrissy raised her fist to the open door and knocked just loud enough for him to hear. When he looked up, he looked shocked for a moment before he stood up and walked towards her.

"Chrissy, right?"

Nodding, the brunette looked towards the hallway before back to the detective.

"Can I ask you something? It'll be fast, I promise."

Sam stared at the girl for a moment before nodding his head and stepping aside to let her go into the office. Closing the glass door behind her, he looked out the windows to see Andy standing in the hallway, staring at them for a moment before she turned and walked out of his sight.

"What can I help you with, Chrissy?"

She looked nervous as she sat down, her bag falling to her feet and her eyes looking at the desk.

"Earlier, when the victim's brother came in. I just, it's probably nothing, but something he said really hit me. When he came in and he was talking to Andy, he mentioned that he was here to talk to you about his brother's death. Specifically his brother's death. I just thought it was against protocol to inform someone of a death over the phone, and I was wondering why you did."

When she looked up, she saw the confusion on the detective's face and was confused by the look. Sitting down, Sam typed in James' name and pulled up his record, looking over it quickly before he looked back to Chrissy.

"What do you mean he said he was here about his brother's death? He knew about the death before he spoke to me, that's what you're telling me, right?"

Chrissy nodded her head, her hands under her thighs as she bounced her feet on the ground.

"I don't want to overstep or stick my nose in a case that I'm obviously not a part of, but I wanted to tell you, just in case. I didn't really get a good vibe off of him, and I thought it was strange. Andy said you broke the rules all the time, though and it was probably nothing. I just don't want it to seem like nothing and then have it be something."

"No, Chrissy, you did the right thing. Thank you for coming to me and telling me. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Both the detective and the girl stood up, Chrissy nodding her head as she bent over and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder before she walked to the door. Turning to look at Sam, she gave him a small wave before she opened the door and walked out of the office.

Going down the hallway, Chrissy saw Andy standing against the wall, her phone in her hands as she scrolled through something.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just talking to Detective Swarek about James."

Andy looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow as she pushed off the wall and walked with Chrissy towards the back of the station.

"It's fine. What about James, though?"

"What he said earlier. I just found it odd, and so did Detective Swarek when I told him about it."

Nodding her head, the two girls walked out into the night and headed towards where the bar was.

"How was your first day? I mean, how do you like the cruel reality and boredom of the cop world?" Andy had a slight smirk on her face as she pocketed her phone and gave her full attention to the younger girl.

"It was alright, for my first day, at least. I'm just hoping that it gets a little more exciting tomorrow. Maybe we'll get into a car chase or something."

Andy laughed; knowing that today was boring and anything but pulling over someone for speeding would be exciting.

"Well, at least we got a couple calls today. Hopefully people will act up tomorrow so you can learn some more stuff."

Both of the girls laughed as the continued their walk to the Penny. It was a quick walk and they were there within ten minutes of leaving the station. As they headed towards the front door of the bar, they were stopped by someone yelling.

"Andy! Andy, wait up!"

Turning, they saw James Hernandez jogging towards them, Chrissy taking a step closer to the door.

"I don't know about him, Andy. I don't like him."

Looking at the other girl, the officer gave her a small smile.

"He was cleared, he doesn't have a record, and maybe you just haven't given him a chance. He's at a cop bar. Nothing will happen here."

Chrissy nodded her head before opening the door, not wanting to stick around with the guy. The more people she was around when he was there, the safer she would feel.

"James, how are you holding up?"

The man caught up to Andy just as Chrissy walked inside, not aware of the younger girl's wariness of him.

"I'm alright. I wasn't expecting to see you here, although I'm sort of glad I did. It's nice to see a familiar face."

Nodding to the door, Andy opened it and walked inside, James following closely behind her.

"I understand that this kind of news can be hard to take. It was a sudden death, and you didn't have time to prepare for it. We'll catch whoever did it, though, I promise you that."

The two walked up to the bar, Andy noticing that Chrissy was sitting with Dov and Gail, shaking hands with Nick as he looked up just in time to see Andy. He waved at her before patting the seat next to him and smiling before he turned back to the new company.

"I hope you do catch him. Dylan was a good man, his kids need him. So does Maria."

Ordering both of them a beer, Andy picked hers up before turning to James.

"We're going to do the best that we can. How about you come sit with us, maybe have a few drinks then go home and sleep. I'm sure it's been a long day for you." Andy knew from experience it was emotionally exhausting to inform someone of a death, and she had no idea how hard it would be to receive that information.

The two walked over towards the table that the others were sitting at, Andy next to Nick and James between her and Gail.

"Guys, this is James Hernandez. He's… a friend." She didn't want to bring up his brother's death again, and she was sure everyone would connect his last name with the victim's last name. There was a round of hi's and hellos before conversation continued.

"Hey Gail, where's Traci?" Andy was down to half a beer, the conversation between everyone slowly dying down, a sign that the night was almost over.

"She went home to Leo. It's been a couple of days and she wanted to spend time with him before he went to bed. He always talks about 'Auntie Andy' and when she's going to come back. You're going to have quite the art collection when you see him."

Hearing that Leo had missed her so much broke her heart into pieces. The little guy deserved everything, and Andy knew it was hard having a mom that had to work all the time, especially with her being a detective now and working even more than normal. Before she had left, Andy would take him out to dinner or a movie or something small, a little treat to get him out of the house and maybe even a visit to him mom. Andy hadn't even said goodbye to him, and she had no idea how he had reacted to it.

If he was drawing her pictures, then it was hopefully good enough to not stay angry at her.

"I think I'm going to head home. It's been a... well, it's been a boring day, but it's been tiring. I'll see you all tomorrow." Chrissy stood up from the stool she was sitting at, finishing her water before she grabbed her bag.

"Do you want me to walk you home? You're address is in the same area as mine." Andy was about to stand on her feet before she saw Chrissy shake her head.

"No, you stay with your friends. I'm no fun anyway, not being able to drink and all. Use this to clear your head of unwanted… thoughts." And men. Andy knew she was talking about unwanted men and she couldn't' help but smile at the girl.

"Thanks. I'll do my best. Text me when you get home, alright? I'll see you in the morning." Chrissy nodded before waving to the rest of the group and heading out the door.

When she got to the door, before she could push it open, it opened itself, revealing a detective behind it.

"Detective Swarek. Is everything alright?"

He looked at her before his eyes went to the table she had just been at, his eyes darting between two people, then back to Chrissy.

"Who's that with the Rookies?"

Turning, Chrissy stared at James for a moment before turning back to the detective in front of her.

"That's James. He's sad and lonely and wants Andy to keep him company. I think she needs the change right now." Chrissy crossed her arms across her chest before she smiled and walked past the detective and out the door.

Sam stared at the table, the smile on Andy's face sending a spark through to his heart. He'd missed her, a lot, and he hated that he'd let himself miss her so much. He'd tried to convince himself that he hadn't missed her and that she had chosen to leave, but he knew he would never get over her. She was one of those girls that once she got you around her finger, you were never getting cut loose.

He may be dating someone else, but the love he had felt for the woman before she had left came rushing back to him when he first laid eyes on her in that truck. He hated himself for having those feelings while dating Marlo, but he knew as well as Cruz did that things would never work out between them. He had too much from his past haunting him, and she wasn't looking for that serious relationship that he was.

James, though, that was someone he hadn't expected Andy to get with. James seemed like an alright guy, but after what Chrissy had brought to the light, Sam was hesitant about him. He didn't enjoy having Andy hanging around him, especially not now that they were digging into his life.

"Sam, buddy, brother, come sit down, stop staring and drooling at the Rookie and get a drink." Seeing Oliver staring at him, a large smile on his face, Sam nodded towards Liam, the bartender and sat down next to his best friend.

"I wasn't drooling. I'm just worried about the guy she's with. Her shadow, Chrissy, brought some information to me, and that guy's not looking too good at the moment." Sam thanked the tender for his scotch, taking a drink from it before his eyes drifted back to McNally.

"Sammy, stop. You can't make every guy she's with now the bad guy. Nick's a good guy, yet you were convinced he had hurt Andy and had been part of the cause as to why they got made. Now you're blaming some guy because he's the brother of a victim in your homicide. You cleared him, you cut him loose. You're with Marlo, anyway." Oliver finished his beer, waving his hand for another to bring bought to him.

"How many is that for you, Ollie?" Sam stared at the beer as it was set on the table and watched as his friend took a large gulp from it.

"Only my third, now don't change the subject. You're jealous."

"You're third my ass. You need to go home and stop drinking. You have to work tomorrow Oliver, and we all know how it's going to be if you don't stop now." Sam was serious. Oliver had called in sick more than a few days because of a bad hangover, and all within the past seven or eight months. Zoe and Oliver had tried to make it work, but it just wasn't there for them anymore, and there was nothing neither of them could do. "And I'm not jealous."

Oliver nodded his head, pushing the beer away from him and closer to Sam. He knew Sam was right, and he knew it would get bad if he let it continue. It was the only way he could stop thinking of Zoe and the girls and not being with them every night, and that was something he needed.

"Of course you aren't jealous, Sammy. You're not jealous, and I'm not drinking myself into a dark pit."

* * *

**Reviews please?**

**I really like them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad author, I know! I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy getting ready for college, which I leave for on Thursday, and this chapter was just very difficult. I hope it doesn't show you how difficult it was to write and I hope it's up to par with the rest of my writing! Please forgive me for the long wait. Hopefully I'll get the next ones written and up in a shorter time period, especially since I have them all outlined and I just have to write them! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Black Penny was slowly emptying as the hours got later and later. There were a few patrons left in the bar, some of them having fallen asleep while waiting for a ride while others were drinking the night away since they were off the next morning.

Andy and James were the only two left at the table. Gail and Nick had left together shortly after Chrissy had left, and Dov went home after getting a call. At least he claimed he was going home. Andy had heard of a girl, a new transfer that would be coming in soon and Dov had already met her. He'd gotten to know her very well.

The brunette had noticed when Sam came in. She hadn't seen him, but she could feel him, feel his presence in the room, and that presence hadn't left when she got up to get a third round for her and James. He was sitting in the corner, by himself, his usual scotch resting in his hands. She'd caught him looking at her, but his eyes darted away when he noticed she noticed him. She didn't even know what to think of that or just him in general, so she decided not to think about him at all.

Once she'd taken the two beers back to the table, she sat back in her chair and smiled at James.

"I think after this one I need to go home. I do have to work tomorrow, all week, in fact. I get the weekend off though, so maybe we can hang out then." Andy had learned that James was actually an interesting guy. He was nice and genuine, he would randomly smile at her for no reason and he managed to keep the conversation going, even when it was dying.

He knew how to have a good time, and Andy enjoyed that. He wasn't some crazy party guy, he was quiet and liked to talk and he was an excellent listener when it came to it.

"I'll gladly walk you home. I know you're a cop and all, but there's a killer out there, and I don't like the thought of you walking alone."

The thought was sweet, Andy could tell he cared. They'd only just met, but it was gentlemanly, so it was nice. She needed this kind of change. Change from Nick and change from Sam. Nothing _really_ happened with Nick, although things had gotten steamy, they hadn't slept together. It spared their friendship, Andy knew that much.

"That would be nice. I'll take you up on that offer."

Smiling, Andy grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before she stood up, waiting for James to get his things, although it wasn't much, before they walked towards the door. Sam was on his feet the moment he saw them standing up, ready to intercept them. Andy saw it and tried to get to the door before Sam did, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Andy, can I talk to you?" Sam had his hands in his pockets, his eyes darting between James and Andy.

She stared at him for a moment, looking at James before she sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll meet you outside, James." She gave him a smile as he pushed the door open, his eyes looking at Sam as if he were the bad guy.

_If only Andy knew. _Sam thought as he gently pulled her away from the door, just to make sure James didn't try and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" Her arms were crossed over her chest and Sam could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He understood why, she had her reasons. It was important, though.

"He's under investigation. Traci and I are going to look more into him in the morning. Some information came up that puts him in question."

Andy raised her eyebrows at his words, curious.

"What information? Is it what Chrissy thought, because I don't think she's exactly qualified to say who is and isn't a possible suspect in a _homicide._" Andy liked Chrissy, but they'd cleared James before he'd left the station earlier. Whatever she heard, or _thought_ she heard wasn't right. He was clear.

"Yeah, it's what Chrissy thought, and I'm looking into it, because I didn't tell James his brother was dead over the phone. I don't want you around him, Andy. He could be a potential murderer. You know how they are. You remember Jerry and what almost happened to Gail. Andy, you cannot be this dense." Sam was honestly worried. He really didn't want Andy going home with James, or going to her home or whatever. He didn't want James to know where Andy lived. They needed to treat him as a suspect, because he was.

"I don't want you around Marlo, but you aren't going to listen to me, are you? I don't like her and I don't think she's very nice or respecting towards her colleagues, but that doesn't change how you look at her or what you do with her outside of the office. So you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. You're not my boyfriend anymore, Sam. Remember, you broke up with me."

Andy turned on her heel before he could say anything else and walked out the door, heaving a sigh as she stepped into the cool air. When she saw James, she smiled at him, nodding towards the sidewalk.

"Sorry about that. Just some work stuff."

James nodded his head, understanding.

"Detective Swarek doesn't like me, does he?" James could tell something was off. The way the detective looked at him wasn't a way he liked cops looking at him. Like they suspected him of something.

"Detective Swarek is something else, that's for sure. You don't have to worry about him." Andy wasn't about to tell James he became a suspect in their most current murder case of his own brother. She couldn't discuss work with civilians anyway, so it would be breaking rules. She didn't like breaking rules.

As they began to walk down the street, they walked in silence. It wasn't a comforting silence, it was awkward, like they didn't know what to say. Andy kept thinking of what Sam had said, his words repeating in her head over and over.

"What did he tell you that is keeping you this quiet?"

James looked down at Andy, raising his eyebrows and waiting for an answer.

Looking up at him for a moment, Andy sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms and continued walking.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's police business and it's against policy to tell civilians." Plus it was about the man she was currently talking too. She wouldn't tell him, even if policy didn't tell her otherwise.

"Right, no I understand." James could tell something was up, that something wasn't right. Andy wasn't acting the way she had been back in the bar. The way she was keeping quiet, it worried him. He needed to know what that detective had told her before they had left.

"He's not going to be a problem for me, is he? It may be none of my business, but I do want to get to know you, Andy, and I need to know if he's going to be in the way of getting to know the real you." James had slowed down their walking to almost a standstill. His arms were crossed, almost like he was closing off to her. She didn't want that.

"No, he shouldn't be a problem for you. He's a cop, though, and he protective of his Rookies. All the training officers still see me and my friends as if it were our first day on the job, despite all of us having four years and undercover work under our belts. We're as qualified as they are, they just don't want to believe we can actually be better then them." The cop was trying to make the situation lighter than it felt, as if there really wasn't a problem, although she knew there was.

Andy wasn't dense, what Chrissy had told her did cross her mind more than once during the night's conversations, but when he smiled at her or laughed at something ridiculous, Andy knew that he couldn't be the killer. Sam always told her to trust her gut, and she trusted herself on this.

"Alright then. I guess I should just take your word on it, huh? I mean, he doesn't trust me, I can tell by the way he was staring daggers into me all night. I don't really trust him much, either, though, so that's gotta make things fair." James just shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the pace.

The atmosphere around the two had changed. He didn't seem like the guy who had been happy to be around and had just needed someone to talk too. He seemed like the guy who was overbearing and not able to trust. Andy didn't know him, though. She had to give him a chance. It was only fair.

The rest of their walk was quiet, the night time critters filling the air around them as the two walked towards Andy's apartment. Neither of them spoke, not until Andy stopped in front of the door leading up to where she lived.

"This is me." She pointed towards the building behind her, her arms crossing again almost automatically. She gave the man in front of her a tight smile, wanting to just get up to her place and go to sleep.

"I'm sorry if I made this awkward. I just, I'm not much for competition. I don't like having to compete for someone who may already be taken and she just doesn't know it yet. I hope you figure things out." Andy was startled when James leaned forward, and she didn't even register the kiss left on her cheek until he was halfway down the road.

Turning on her heel, the cop quickly walked inside the building and got into the elevator before she pushed the button for her floor.

The kiss hadn't been warm or comforting. Quite the opposite, actually. It had been cold, like he hadn't meant to do it, although his intentions in his eyes had been very clear. He hadn't wanted more. A number, maybe even a kiss in return, maybe even more than that. Andy wasn't sure, though. Something felt off.

After what Swarek had said, she was sure that had to do with how she was feeling. Andy was sure it would disappear and she wouldn't feel so on edge once she got some sleep. Getting off on her floor, the brunette walked towards her door and unlocked it. It was cold inside her apartment, although it was a nice night outside, the air conditioner wasn't needed. Walking inside her home, she locked the door behind her and headed straight towards her room. She stripped form her clothes before she pulled a large t-shirt over her body and climbed into the warmth of the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

There was nothing wrong with James. He was a good guy that was hurting from his brother's recent murder. It was expected for anyone to feel indifferent or having bipolar-like moods. There was nothing wrong with hurting and just wanting to talk. Sighing, Andy knew she was freaking out over nothing. Everything would be fine in the morning, they would find the killer, and James would be able to live on with his life.

Maybe Andy would live it with him. Who knew?

* * *

**Reviews? Those are quite lovely, even if it's to rant at me for how long it took me to get this up! I'll take them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoop, got another chapter out. This actually wasn't supposed to be in the story at all, but I got inspiration for it, and I've gotten a lot of requests for something like this to happen. It's in Sam's POV, which is new for me, so if there are any mistakes, I take all the blame for them! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in a timely manner, but college, man! Keeps you busy!**

**Rookie Blue is still not mine and any characters I didn't create (everyone but Chrissy and James) don't belong to me. Although I'm getting a degree in Creative Writing, so maybe one day I'll be able to help out! **

**A girl can dream!**

* * *

Sam knew it was a bad idea to talk to Andy about James and how he was under investigation. He didn't like the guy, though, and after what Chrissy had told him, he got suspicious and looked into this guy. He had found nothing. No credit history, no cell phone records, not even a living address. This guy was like a ghost. There was nothing on him and Sam didn't like it. It was some sort of instinct he had.

He'd always taught Andy and any other rookies he had trained to trust their guts, to go with their first instinct, and to follow it through until the end. If it didn't work out, it didn't work out and they needed to move on to the next case. And if it did work out, then it was usually a pretty good payout. People started to respect you more, you got some sort of recognition, it was almost like a fifteen minutes of fame for a cop. Except the cop, if it was a big bust, usually went down in history.

Watching the slender, beautiful brunette walk out of the bar, Sam ran his fingers through his short hair, groaning slightly as he walked over to the bar. Laying down his credit card, he waited for Liam to come over and swipe it so he could get out of here.

"Get out Swarek. It's been paid for."

He wasn't expecting that. Raising an eyebrow, the detective put away his card before he leaned on the sticky wood.

"Who?"

The bartender finished wiping off the section of the bar he was working on before he walked over.

"Who do you think, Sam? She still looks out for you, even if she's with another guy. She told me to not let you drink anymore, probably around her second round just after her friends left." With that, Liam went back to cleaning the bar, preparing it for closing.

He stared after the large man for a moment before he turned and walked out of the bar, heading towards his truck in the parking lot. He hadn't even finished his first scotch, and although he knew he was a cop and shouldn't drive even with just a little bit of alcohol in his system, he was almost too tired to care.

So, without a second thought, the dark haired male got into his large truck and pulled out of the parking lot, driving the five miles it took to get to his apartment. The lights were on when he showed up and he knew that Marlo was probably waiting for him, something that he wished she wouldn't do. He knew tonight he had to talk to her, let her know what was going on and let her know that he couldn't do it anymore. He would feel bad and she would probably just associate it with the alcohol she would assume he drank, but he knew he needed to end it.

She was great, she really was. There wasn't really an emotional connection, though, and that was something the detective missed. He missed the tears and the smiles and the laughter. He missed the giggling from giddiness and the random hugs because she was upset. He missed Andy, and that was really all there was too it.

Sam knew that it was wrong for him to have lead Cruz on, because he knew that was exactly what he was doing. He was trying to make it work; he was trying to ignore his feelings and push them away and pretend like everything was great between the two. It wasn't, though, and he had a feeling that she knew it wasn't. She seemed more distant than normal, although she blamed work as the problem.

There was a case that she just couldn't let go. Sam was worried she was obsessing over it, that it was something she would never be able to let go. After the case with Diaz's kid got kidnapped by his biological father and they had to cut Kevin Ford loose, she just wouldn't let it go. She's been working on some case and she's hardly ever home anymore. Sam was worried, but he knew that he couldn't be with her.

Unlocking the front door, the detective toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket as he made his way inside. He dropped the keys on the table next to the door and headed for the kitchen to grab some water. He wasn't expecting to see his girlfriend sitting there, phone in her hands and her feet tapping against the floor.

"Where were you?"

"At the Penny. Helping Oliver stop drinking and go home, taking care of my friend. Why?"

He didn't like that she wanted to know where he was at all times. He needed space too. She wasn't the only one in this relationship.

"Did you drink? You know you aren't supposed to drink and drive, especially as a cop! You could've killed someone and you could've gotten in a crash. You should've just called. I would've picked you up." Marlo was standing now, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I didn't, so there's no problem. Besides, I didn't even have a full drink. Half a shot of scotch, if that. Like I said, I was taking care of a friend. Not that you need to know. Where have you been the past three nights?" Now that she brought it up with him, he might as well bring it up with her.

"I've been working. You know that, Sam. What's gotten into you?" She took a small step forward, but only for him to take one full step back.

"You've been following Ford, haven't you? I saw the way you were when you knew we had to let him go. You still think he has something to do with the kidnapping, even though we found the guy who took Christian. You're obsessing over something that doesn't need to be obsessed over." This wasn't the way he wanted things to go, but it looked like that was how it was going to be.

"Sam, that's none of your concern. I've been working, and that's all you need to know." Anger flashed through her brown eyes, frustration and something that looked like betrayal.

"Yeah, well, you need to know where I am 24-7 so I think it's fair that I'm given the same." Shrugging his shoulders, Sam turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, the bottled water completely forgotten. He would just get some water out of the facet in his bathroom.

"Sam, that's not fair! You don't understand, and you can't judge me! What has gotten into you? Why are you bringing this up?" She followed him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom that they occasionally shared.

Grabbing the glass that sat on the bathroom counter, he filled it up halfway before he chugged the water down and filled it up again. "Because, I don't think things are working out. I don't think this relationship is good for either of us and I just… I think we need to end things." His eyes were looking into the mirror at himself, nerves making his stomach hurt.

Marlo was silent and when he turned to look at her, she wasn't there. Setting down the empty glass, he walked into the bedroom to see her throwing her clothes out of the drawers, anger and frustration on her face.

"It's because of Andy, isn't it? Don't lie to me Sam; I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you! You still love her, she still loves you, yet you're both idiots and think it's alright to toy with other people who clearly don't stand a chance! Man up Sam and ask her out, or do whatever you need to do with her. I should've seen this coming. I did, actually. I was just too blind to believe that things would actually end. I actually liked you Sam. I really did!" Her face was red and her voice was echoing off the walls due to her yelling. She was pissed, and it was obvious

"Look, Marlo, things are more complicated than that. We both knew this was never going to work out, but I didn't have to be the one to end things. You could've done it too. If you knew, you should've said something. Don't sit here and yell at me, though, because this is far more than you can comprehend."

"So now I'm stupid and blind? Wow, thanks Sam. This is perfect, exactly how I imagined things to work out! Fantastic!" Her clothes were being thrown into an overnight bag that looked far too small to fit everything.

"You know that's not what I meant. Don't make me the bad guy in this! I'm not the bad guy, I'm just doing what I think is right." Sam was leaning against the wall, watching as his soon to be ex was packing her stuff. Well, more like throwing it.

"No Sam, you don't get to be the good guy in this. You could've made it work. Hell, you could've ended it when Andy came back and you realized you still loved her. But no, you sat here, dragging me along to watch as you slowly fell more in love with her and I got left in the dust. So yes, you are the bad guy."

With that, the brunette stormed out of the room, her shoes hitting the floor hard and the front door slamming.

This wasn't how he wanted to end things, he wanted them to be civil and he wanted them to at least come out with a friendship. Or something that didn't end with his front door slamming and the next work day a recipe for disaster. It was going to be horrible, tomorrow, and he knew that things wouldn't work well when he got to the station. It was over, though, and for Sam, at the moment, that was all that mattered.

Stripping down to his boxers, the detective climbed into bed, sprawling out over the queen sized mattress and quickly falling asleep. It was like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders and all he needed to worry about was sleeping. Tomorrow would be a different story, but for now, all he was worried about was how much sleep he would receive between now and his next shift.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Like I said, I got a lot of requests for Marlo to be rid of, so there you all go! I've actually grown to like Marlo, just not in my story. I think she's really developing well and she's going to add a lot of drama to this season. Drama is always good, so I'm excited.**

**Please review, all of your reviews actually gave me inspiration for this chapter and I'm sure for many more to come!**


End file.
